I Will Protect You
by winter051094
Summary: AU story with some OC. Summary: When Kenshin witnesses Tomoe's death, he decided to become a rurouni. Later, when he is with Kaoru, he meets a friend from the past. Words and explainations are given and one more thing...shes a werewolf.
1. Tomoe's Death

***************

Tomoe's Death

***************

A loud yelp was heard in the distance. Then followed by that sound came loud, vicious barking.

"No! It can't start yet. It just cant…" a male, human voice said and he started running even faster.

As he entered the clearing, he saw many dogs, no wolves, in the clearing, fighting.

He looked around and jumped when a soft, wet nose touched his hand.

"We are doing everything we can, but we need your help." The soft voice said. It belonged to a beautiful silver wolf.

"Right. Where is she?" he asked.

"This way. Quick, there's not much time. She told me to come and find you. Right now she is fighting and is waiting for you to make sure that you are s-"

The feminine voice was cut off as a loud snarl started to become louder before a huge brown wolf launched itself at the man, but the silver wolf intercepted and snapped her jaws down on her attacker's back, breaking the spine but letting the wolf live.

"Hurry!" the female hissed out.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"Do not worry about me. Hurry! Go straight and then turn left and you will come to the stream where she is." The sliver wolf directed and then launched herself into one of the enemy's back.

The man chuckled under his breath when the heard the silver wolf scold the one she jumped on.

"How dare you! Have you no self-respect?! Attacking one of you own kind when there back is turned and is fighting another?"

The man shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran to find the one he was looking for. After a minute of walking, he found the stream, but also something that would be forever imprinted in his mind.

There, right in front of him, was a white wolf, but it was almost impossible to tell, for the wolf was almost completely covered in blood.

"No!" the man yelled and in response, he saw another wolf. This wolf was a dark brown and had a gleam in its eyes that made then man guess that the dark brown wolf was the one that was previously fighting the white one.

The dark brown wolf let out a deadly chuckle and then spoke.

"Well I didn't expect you to already arrive, human. I will admit that I am very surprised. Now tell me, where is that idiot of a leader?" the wolf barked out.

"She is fighting elsewhere." The man replied, not sure what the other wolf was getting at.

"Excellent…" he growled and then went into a crouched positing, getting ready to spring and attack. "Prepare yourself…" the dark brown wolf said and then sprung at the man.

The man was drew his sword and brought it down, getting ready to smash the charging wolf's head, when something flew in front of him, knocking him backwards. A loud crunch sound was heard and a long pain filled howl was let loose. The man quickly got up on his feet and looked to see what he had hoped he would never witness. There in front of him was the white wolf's body. The man leaned over the body and felt fire rake down his left cheek. He let out a small yelp because the white wolf flailed out and landed a hit on his cheek. The man jumped back and looked up. The dark brown wolf had launched himself, reading to kill him, but the white wolf had intercepted the blow, taking it for herself.

"You… HOW DARE YOU!" the man screamed, but it was too late to do anything. Other wolves had come to stand by the dark brown wolf, which the man had assumed to be the leader of that particular pack.

"T-this isn't over yet. Not yet. I will defeat you." The man whispered in a deadly voice.

"Lookin' forward to it." The wolf growled out and then left with the others following right on its tail.

The man just stood there, stunned. However, when he heard a small whimper, the man's attention quickly went to the white wolf.

"T-Tomoe… what have I done…" the man whispered to himself.

The man was looking away from the wolf and he jumped when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. Where the white wolf was seconds ago, now a beautiful young girl with silk black hair now laid. The girl struggled to speak, so the man had to lean in to catch what she said.

"Its alright. I made that sacrifice so that you could live. Please be safe, for my sake. Kenshin, I love you…" and

With that, the young girl passed away.

"No… TOMOE!"

Then a slight movement caught his eye. When he looked closer, he saw a bush rustle and saw a pair of golden eyes looking at him. Swiftly standing, the man drew his sword and held it towards the bush. The man was not scared in the least, however when he heard someone speak from within the bush, he was somewhat startled, but he was already turning numb from shock.

"Put it down, boy. I ain't gonna hurt you, but I do feel bad for our leader. She and Leader were close…" the voice spoke.

"Yeah…" the man said, not really listing.

"Hmm, I'm gonna go and get Leader…" the voice said and then the man heard paws hitting the earth in a steady rhythm; the animal was running, and fast.

The man looked up at the sky and his eyes widened slightly. This was the night known as the Wolf's Moon. This day came once every year. The full moon was just like any other full moon except on Wolf's Moon. On this night, for exactly one hour, the moon was three times its normal size, and all purebred wolves' power increases. This was also the tenth anniversary of meeting Tomoe …and now her death.

When thinking that thought, the man's body no longer obeyed his command. When he tried to take a step forward, his body moved, but his legs stayed where they were. The man felt himself fall, but was unconcerned and was actually looking forward to the pain to come, hopefully knocking him out of the nightmare he was in.

However, the pain never came; instead, human arms wrapped around his waist, stopping his fall. Then the person gently laid the man's head down in her lap.

"Battousai, are you alright?" a concerned and familiar female voice asked him.

The man looked up at the speaker's face. It was the face of a young girl, no older than fifteen. The girl had dark brown hair, dark enough to pass as black. The girl had beautiful dark brown eyes. Her face was covered with blood and tears.

You're the silver wolf?" the man asked.

"Yes." The girl said, gently, but then her eyes took on a fierce expression. "Who did this? Who did this to her?" the girl asked.

"It was another one of you kind, and it had dark brown fur. I assume that it was the leader of its pack because many others seemed to be following it." The man explained.

"N-no… it cant be…" the girl whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" the man asked when he felt the girl's body stiffen.

"…Just give me a few seconds and then I can tell you…" the girl said and then gently picked up the man's head that was lying in her lap, and set his head down on the soft grass. Then the girl stood up and her body began to shake. The man sat up and watched the girl.

The girl's body began to shake even more and then in a loud snarl, the girl's human teeth had transformed into sharp canine teeth. The girl's eyes had turned from a dark chocolate brown to a very light brown, and were still going lighter. Then the girl lifted her head and did her best wolf howl.

Almost at once, wolves started to appear. The man looked around and saw twenty-eight eyes watching the girl. The girl looked around and nodded, satisfied.

"One of you, track her and see if she really did betray us." The girl said and at once a jet-black wolf bolted in the forest where the dark brown wolf had left.

"Who?" the man asked.

"…It doesn't matter…"

The man's mouth opened to protest but then quickly shut it, not really caring anymore.

Five long minutes later, the black wolf returned with a sad and desperate look on his face.

"L-Leader, i-its true… she did it…" the wolf whispered and then fell back into its position in the rank.

The girl stiffened and then bowed her head. "T-thank you, Swiftrunner." She said and then turned towards the man.

"S-she called you 'Kenshin' and we call you Battousai, but what would you like us to call you?" the girl asked.

The man sighed and then replied with a heavy voice. "I wish to remember this day no longer. I wish that your pack will call me 'Kenshin', however, I wouldn't mind if you, yourself called me 'Battousai', but whatever works best for you."

"Fine… Kenshin…" the girl said and then transformed. "I know that you will probably never forgive me and my pack for what has taken place here so we shall leave and never trouble you again…" the now silver wolf said.

"W-wait! Who said that I ever blamed you for all of this? This was one hundred percent my fault." Kenshin said.

"…No… it is not your fault. It is mine, however now is not the time nor place to discuss this matter. If what you say is true, that you bare me and my pack no grudge, then perhaps I will see you once again. Now we must bury Tomoe, as it is a custom of ours to bury our dead…" the silver wolf said.

"Okay, but tell me. Is it true that you are the leader of this pack? No offence, but you look like you are still so young…" Kenshin said.

The wolf sighed and then smiled the best a wolf could do, considering the circumstances. "Yes, it is true. Maybe some other day we will meet and I can fully give you the explanation that you deserve. But until then, we must go. However, you are welcome to come along." the silver wolf said.

"Please tell me, what is your name?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, what color am I?"

Kenshin was taken off guard by the question.

"Well your fur is silver…"

"Yes, that is my name. I am called Silverfur in this pack, but you humans refer me referred to as Speed Demon. "

"W-why?" Kenshin asked.

With a whoosh, the silver wolf disappeared. Then two seconds later, she reappeared.

"I want you to walk about one mile deep into the forest. There you will see a hot spring and a hole that is right beside it. Bring Tomoe's body and that is where we will bury her." Silverfur said.

"What? You already dug a hole?!"

"Yes. Now come on, lets get moving…" she said and then turned to lead the way.

With a silent huff, Kenshin picked up the body of Tomoe and started to walk. Kenshin noticed that as he continued to walk, more and more of the wolves disappeared until it was just him and Silverfur.

"Your pack? Where did they g-"

"They know how dear Tomoe was to me and to you. Out of respect, they have allowed us to be alone with her for one last time. You are luck because you will be the first human ever to witness a burial of one of our own. The only reason that you may stay is because she loved you and you her. It is only obvious to let you stay while we bury her."

Kenshin and Silverfur just continued to walk in silence. Once they arrived at the springs, Kenshin jumped down into the hole and gently laid Tomoe's body down. Then he placed one last kiss upon her lips and jumped out of the hole.

"Good bye Tomoe. I'm so sorry…" was Kenshin's last words as Silverfur covered the hole up with dirt.

The walk back to the clearing was silent and depressing.

"What will you do now?" Silverfur asked.

"I think that I will just wander around for a while."

"Hmm, I see. Well please take care of yourself. I think that I will leave the pack to my mate and will also walk around. Of course, I will reclaim my place as the rightful leader once I am old enough to understand things more better." Silverfur said.

"Ah, well would you like to accompany me?" Kenshin asked.

"As fun as that sounds, I think that I will stick to being alone, just for right now. I think that I will try and find out more about why she killed Tomoe." I said.

"Who?" Kenshin asked for the second time.

"Uh… forget it. I will tell you later." Silverfur said. "Good luck on your journey. My major plan is to try and find a nice home to stay at. Hopefully since I am still a puppy to some humans, one might take me in, or at least that's what I am hoping for. And if someone does, I will indirectly pay them back by protecting them. Well, I have to go and speak with my pack. Please be safe on your journey and I wish you well." Silverfur said.

"Yes, same to you. I really hope to cross paths with you as well. Good bye, Silverfur." Kenshin said and then, using his inhuman speed, left without a trace.

"Hmm… Kenshin Himura… what an interesting man. First he goes on a killing streak during this war and somehow manages to bring Tomoe into this. Oh well, what's done is done. I truly hope that he will be safe…" Silverfur said to herself and then walked over to her pack to tell them that she was leaving.

No she had no idea how long she would be gone and that hurt her terribly, but she knew that she really did need to leave. To try to restart some of her life and then in time, she would rejoin her pack and take control once more… with one final howl into the night, the Wolf's Moon was over until the next year came around…


	2. Memories of the Past Come Back

A/N:

(1)Okay well here is chapter 2 of this story. I apologize right now if this story gets people confused. I have an idea on how it's going to turn out, but at this exact moment, I don't know how it is going to end.

(2) I have looked many places and I have yet to find an exact date on what Kaoru's birthday is, so I have come up with it on my own. I have made her birthday June 17, if anyone knows the correct date, and then please do not hesitate to tell.

(3) Please keep in mind that this story is an AU story. This chapter takes place about a year after Kenshin has arrived in Kaoru's life. Kenshin knows about Shishio and all the other "bad guys" but has yet to meet them or anything. Kenshin has also not left Kaoru in this story… and I don't think that he will if the story comes out the way I want it to. -.^

Thx and PLEASE REVIEW!

_~Humans~_

_Kenshin: 28_

_Kaoru: 18_

_Ayame Genzai (Kaoru's "little sister"): about 5_

_Suzume Genzai (Kaoru's other "little sister"): about 2_

_Dr. Genzai: around 50 to 60_

_~Wolves~ _

_Takeshi: 16_

_Silverfur/Katsuo: 15 _

_Ayame/Iris (not Ayame Genzai): 5_

_Heidi: 11_

_*thoughts*_

"_talking"_

_Memories Of The Past Come Back_

_Kenshin and Kaoru_

_June 15_

"Um Kaoru? What is this?" Kenshin asked holding up something that looked like a dog bone. The two of them decided to clean up the dojo a bit since nothing was going on at that time.

Kaoru turned around to see what Kenshin was talking about and her face became one of sadness.

"Kenshin, when I was younger, my father told me that I could have a pet. So, one day while I was still thinking on what kind of pet I wanted, I saw this little puppy on the street. I immediately fell in love with it. I went over and picked it up. It whimpered but that was all. I brought it home and showed my father. He was not exactly pleased at my choice of pet but allowed me to keep it anyway. However, he made me promise that if it had an owner already, I would have to return the puppy. I agreed. I tried not to become attached to the puppy, but the puppy was just too irresistible. Every day I would play with the puppy, but I could never figure out what to name the puppy. She was a beautiful dog. She had nice silver looking fur, and beautiful dark chocolate eyes that could make you feel guilty if she ever caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to do." Karou said, sighed and then continued.

"Well, I had had her for about two weeks, when her name came to me. Kenshin, please keep in mind that I was only five at the time." Kaoru said and Kenshin nodded.

"Well, one night, the moon was strong and full. My family and me were asleep. I awoke to a loud scream and opened my door. As I ran into the hall, a strange man picked me up and brought me to my parent's room. There in front of me… was my mother… she was dead…" Kaoru said and one tear fell from her eyes.

"Its okay, Miss Kaoru. You don't have to c-"

"I screamed out and my father looked up at me." Karou continued as if Kenshin never spoke. "He pleaded with the men to let me live, even if the cost was his own life, he would do anything to get me back safe. Then men started to talk among themselves. There were about ten men who had come and five of them carried swords. However, at that time, all I could think about was my mother. I had closed my eyes as tears continued to fall from my face, but then I jumped when I heard a man scream and then fall face down. I tried to look at what had happened, but the man holding me was in the way. I heard swords being unsheathed and men yelling as they charged… and then screaming came, long and pain-filled screaming. I closed my eyes, hoping that the sound would stop, and much to my relief, it did. I felt the man holding me stiffen as I heard one of his… um… 'friends' call out to him. He turned around and I saw eight men lying on the ground. They were not dead, but they were bleeding and very injured. I looked around, trying to find what was attacking them when the man accidently through me up into the air. The man was trying to cover his face because something launched itself at him, and as his hand came up, I went with him. As I was up in the air, it felt as if time had slowed. I watched my used-to-be gentle, little puppy attack the man. I saw her teeth sink into the man's neck and then he fell over. My puppy used the man's body to launch herself upwards. She caught my shirt between her teeth and I was saved. As she landed, she ran over towards my father and put me down in front of him, then backed away, slowly and cautiously. I think that she was afraid of my father's reaction. The room was still for about a minute and then my puppy started to slowly back out of the room. I yelled out for her to wait and my father looked down at me. I tried to stand, but considering the circumstances, I was unable. I tried again and succeeded, but was a bit shaky. I wobbled over to my puppy and patted her head. She jumped at being touched. I think that she was expecting my father or me to yell at her, but we never did. My father still didn't like her, but he accepted her from that day on. I decided to name her Katsuo because she was victorious in her fight." Kaoru said and then took a breath.

"Oh, so then this was Katsuo's bone?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah…"

"So… um… what happened to Katsuo?"

"I don't really know. One day she did something bad and my father threw her out of the house. I was so upset. I mean, after everything she did for my father and I, I thought that my father would be a bit more… forgiving. But my father told me it was for my safety. I took Katsuo to the edge of a forest, not far from my house, and left her there. I know dogs can't understand humans, but Katsuo made me rethink that. I had told her that I would return the next day if she would stay. I left and then returned the next day and she was right where I left her. I had taken a bit of the leftover food from that night and gave it to her. This became something we did regularly. I would leave and I promised that I would be back the next day. I would return and she would be there waiting for me. Well a few months later, it was my father's birthday and my father wanted to spend the whole day with me. Of course that would mess up my plan to go see Katsuo. I tried to convince him not to, but he was insistent. So I never got to go see Katsuo that day. The next day, I ran as fast as I could with a huge bone, the one you have in your hand, Kenshin. I arrived at our meeting spot… but she wasn't there. Ever since then, on they day that she had to leave, which is my birthday, I would go and visit the spot where we would meet and I still do to this day." Kaoru said.

"Oh, well that's a really sweet story, Miss Kaoru."

"Yeah…"

"Wait… every year?"

"Yes."

"Well Miss Kaoru, that's what you call loyalty, that it is." Kenshin said, but Kaoru shook her head.

"No Kenshin. If I was really loyal, I would have told my father no and argued with him until he let her stay, but instead I just gave up and obeyed…"

*I wonder how she is doing now…* Kaoru thought to herself.

"Well I'm sure that if you ever met again, then she would forgive you." Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded and then her eyes fell on something.

"Oh Kenshin! I think Yahiko forgot his bokken. I'm going to go bring it to him."

"Okay Miss Karou. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Um, no its okay, Kenshin. It won't take me long. I'll be right back." And with that, Kaoru snatched up Yahiko's bokken and ran out of the dojo.

*Poor Miss Kaoru… and that was her first pet too… Hmm, I can almost imagine what the puppy looked like.* at that thought, Kenshin stiffened. *Wait a minute, a puppy with fur that looked silver and dark brown eyes… it just couldn't be.* Kenshin shook his head.

_Kaoru_

"Geez, Yahiko! You need to be more responsible!"

Yahiko looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"I will be forgiving this time, but next time I will not. I know that you want to see Tsubame as soon as you can, but that is no excuse for being irresponsible. Understand?"

Yahiko's face flamed up in embarrassment and rage.

"Yeah I understand that, Ugly! But I can think of a few times when _you_ have been irresponsible because your mind was all around Kenshin!" Yahiko said, smirking happily at his smart come back.

"Y-you… YAHIKO!" Kaoru exploded.

"Now now, Ugly. You wouldn't want Kenshin to see you like this now would you?"

"Yahiko… shut your little mouth up!" Kaoru whispered in a deadly voice. Yahiko gulped and muttered a small "yes ma'am" and left it at that. Kaoru, nodding to herself in obvious pride of making the annoying brat shut up, turned and left without another word.

On her way back to the dojo, Kaoru noticed a little girl who was crying by the river. Karou stopped and looked around to see if anyone was with her, but she didn't see anyone. Walking at a faster paste, Karou came up behind the girl and carefully, as not to cause alarm, put her hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around. The little girl's face was streaked with tears and her eyes watered, threatening for more to fall.

"What's wrong?" Karou asked the little girl.

"I-its nothing really… I just don't know what to do. My parents threw me out of the house and now I can't find a place to stay for a few nights." The little girl said, sniffing.

"How old are you exactly? Why would your parents do such a coldhearted thing like this?" Kaoru asked.

"My parents want me to be more… responsible and I'm ten years old." The little girl said.

Karou took a step back to examine the little girl. The little girl had dark brown hair that was a little bit longer than shoulder length. She had dark brown eyes to match her hair. All in all, the girl looked like she was ten years old, but for some reason, her eyes said something completely different. However, Karou shrugged it off as her imagination playing tricks on her again.

"Well, if you would like, you could stay with me. However, if you don't want to I can completely understand. Me being a stranger and all…"

"No, I would love that. Thank you so much!" the little girl said, her eyes lighting up in excitement. *If only she knew that this is going to be the biggest mistake of her miserable life…* the little girl thought, chuckling to herself.

"Okay then, lets go." Kaoru said and then started walking. "My name is Kaoru, by the way. What's yours?"

"Heidi."

~IWPY~

_June 16_

*Geez, why cant I get to sleep?* Karou thought to herself. Karou stood up and looked around. *Why is it so quiet?* Just as she thought this, something, or better yet, someone touched her arm, causing her to jump and give a little squeak of alarm.

"Shhh, its okay Miss Karou, its just me, that it is." A calm and peaceful voice said.

"Kenshin… you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up?" Kaoru asked.

"I could ask you the same, Miss Karou."

"I couldn't sleep." Karou said, but noticed Kenshin was looking elsewhere.

"Oi Kenshin, were you listening to… me…?" Karou said but then got quieter towards the end of her sentence.

*Something's not right…* Kenshin thought. Kenshin froze when the little girl's head came into view.

"Heidi? Is that you?" Karou asked when she saw her head.

"Yes Miss Kaoru. It's just me." Heidi said, but there was something different in her voice.

"What's wrong Heidi?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh… I wanted to speak to your friend. May I?" Heidi asked.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin uncertainly.

"I have no problem speaking with you." Kenshin said with a kind voice, standing up and walking towards Heidi.

"Mr. Himura, please stand right where you are and no one will be hurt." Heidi said.

"W-what?" Confused, Kenshin froze in place for he felt someone approach.

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru suddenly gasped out.

Kenshin turned around quickly to see that someone was behind Kaoru with a syringe pointed at her neck, and was filled a black substance.

"Now Mr. Himura, if you cooperate with us, then the girl will _probably_ not be harmed." Heidi said, standing beside Kaoru and the mysterious person holding Kaoru.

"W-why are you doing this? Who are you?" Kenshin asked but stayed where he was, in fear of endangering Karou.

"Oh, you really don't remember me? Well that's too bad, but then again, I wasn't in my human form when we last met…"

"Human… form?" Karou breathed out. "K-Kenshin what is she talking about?"

"Ah, so you haven't told her about our kind yet have you, Battousai? Isn't this girl your mate?"

"W-what? Mate? We don't mate…" Kaoru said.

"Fine then. Is she your… wife?" the little girl sneered.

"No, Miss Kaoru is not my wife…yet" he said under his breath, "Miss Karou does not need to know about something that will only cause her pain." Kenshin hissed out.

"Oh you are_ so_ right when you say that. Oh yes, she will be in great pain for the next few days." The girl said and then nodded her head, as if signaling for something.

Kenshin was glaring at the little girl, but snapped his attention back to Karou when she screamed.

"Miss Karou, NO!" Kenshin yelled. "What are you doing to her?" Kenshin asked, still afraid to move.

"Oh, we are just… transforming her, nothing more."

"No…" Kenshin hissed out and then in the blink of an eye, Kaoru was on the other side of the room and the person that stuck the needle in her neck was lying down, unconscious.

"Ohhh, I see I have hit a nerve, have I?" the little girl hissed out in pleasure of seeing Kenshin suffer.

"NO!" Kenshin roared and charged towards Heidi, only to be stopped when the girl flicked her wrist as another signal for five wolves to jump out and surrounded Kenshin, making it impossible for him to move.

"Well isn't this a shame?" the girl said and then transformed. "Now do you remember me?" the now-wolf growled through her teeth.

"I-its y-you… You're the one who k-killed T-Tomoe…" Kenshin said.

"That's right, I am the one who killed her; and now I am going to have fun killing this girl." The wolf said and then launched herself at Kaoru.

"NO KAORU!"

Suddenly, there was a low growling sound that reverberated around the yard.

"Damn, she's here! Everyone, be on your g-" but the wolf's sentence was abruptly cut off by loud snarling. Something grey flew past Kenshin and flew right into the brown wolf's stomach, sending the wolf flying backwards, only to be stopped when her back hit a tree.

"YOU…WILL…NOT…HARM…MISS…KAROU…" a deadly voice hissed out. Kenshin blinked and saw a girl with black hair address the brown wolf who was now lying with her back against the tree; far away from Karou. Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief that Kaoru was safe… for now.

"How did you find me here?" the brown wolf hissed out in anger, standing up.

"It matters not, however, you will not harm Miss Kaoru ever again." At these words, the brown wolf started smirking.

"Well, you know that's a really shame that you have said that because she is already on her way to becoming one of us…"

"Y-you… didn't…" the girl hissed through her teeth, but the brown wolf's words were backed up by Kaoru's agonized scream of pain.

"NO!"

"Oh yes… now she can suffer just like _I_ had to! Oh you remember my suffering don't you?"

The girl's eyes flared and suddenly, loud growling could be heard.

"How could you? Miss Kaoru didn't deserve to have the hell that we must go through. She's innocent. Its me that you want, not her!" the girl yelled.

The brown wolf just shook her head and barked an order. "Kill her!"

"I wont give you a chance." The other girl hissed out, understanding what the order was. Then she disappeared. Kenshin could barley keep track her movements. Concentrating, he could see her shape blur back and fourth, fighting with Heidi. After a minute, the wolf was on her back, blood dripping down her muzzle and the human girl standing over the prone form of the injured wolf.

"Don't you _ever_ touch Miss Karou again, understand?" the girl hissed out.

"Y-Yes…" Heidi stammered.

"Good, now leave!" the girl commanded and at once, Heidi arouse swiftly and howled, signaling for a retreat.

"Next time you wont be so lucky…"

"Oh so right you are for there wont be a next time for you… sister…" and with that, Heidi and her pack were gone…

"S-sister?" Kenshin choked out.

"Yes…and like I said to you ten years ago, if you never want to see me again, just say so. I completely understand." The girl said with her head bowed.

"W-What? Ten years ago?"

The little girl looked up timidly. "You don't remember me? It was a few days from today that you and I buried my best friend… Tomoe… you don't remember?"

Eyes widening with comprehension, Kenshin's eyes started to turn into a golden hue. "Oh god! Silverfur?"

"Yes." Was the only thing the girl said.

"K-Kenshin…" Kaoru called out weakly.

"MIS KAORU!" Kenshin yelled and bolted to her side.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm here. It's gonna be okay now." Kenshin murmured into her ear for comfort.

"Silverfur, can you do anything about this?"

The girl stood up from where she was across the floor and transformed. Now on all fours, the silver wolf made her way over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, can you hear me?" she asked gently.

Emitting a small whimper was about all Kaoru could do.

"She is too far into the transformation for her to come out completely unscathed. However," Silverfur transformed back into her human form and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a vital of a glowing, white substance. "Give her this, it will prevent her from fully transforming."

"Thank you Silverfur."

The girl bowed her head in acceptance to the thanks.

"I shall return to you tomorrow if you shall allow me to."

Kenshin smiled. "Just like old times huh?"

Silverfur laughed. "Yeah."

"Yes I would love it if you came by tomorrow. Kaoru and I wish for an explanation of course."

At that, Silverfur jumped up into the air and transformed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said and trotted away, letting out a long, mournful howl.

Kaoru opened her eyes slightly and turned her head, seeing the wolf walk away and one word was spoken before she passed out again.

"K-Katsuo…"


End file.
